


voice inside your head whispering to live your dreams instead

by spock



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Plant Symbolism, Post-Canon, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus loved Cesare and all that he embodied; a man who suffered his father's whims and became all the stronger for it.</p><p>God? God favored Micheletto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voice inside your head whispering to live your dreams instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



> Tears of Blood (S03E08)  
>  **Micheletto:** Jesus must love you, Cesare Borgia.  
>  **Cesare:** Yes, he wept. He wept bloody tears. He does...he does...he loves me! Jesus loves me!  
> 

Micheletto spends much of his life longing to hear God.

Seedlings of ivy-desire began their growth up his spine while he'd still been a child. He turns to God for guidance; given none, Micheletto guides himself. He pilgrimages his way to Rome, lurking in shadows so that he may be closer to the Lord's light. In the aftermath of all that has been done, he leaves. Micheletto decides that he is through with God.

It is then that God speaks to him.

Jealous, vengeful, wrathful God.

Jealous, vengeful, wrathful Micheletto.

He wishes now, more than anything, that He would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My answer to ' _What would put Micheletto's hair on end?_ ' 
> 
> Finally, after all his praying, after all that _sacrifice_ — he hears God's voice and realizes that he truly was made in God's image? That finally being selfish is what made God come to him, in all the ways corrupt Popes say He speaks to them? That there were so many other points where he could have been selfish and ended up happy? That would throw him for a loop.


End file.
